The Power of Adrenaline
by lorass
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT. And in no way related to my current fic, Loopholes Aren't Just For Sails. I'm just sick of Maui and Moana not getting each other off :p Two chapters, because I ran out of room. WARNING: UNDERAGE MOANA
1. chapter 1

Have you ever survived a death-defying experience?

The adrenaline that races through your veins, sending your nerves into a lull as your muscles and reflexes work together to succeed the task, giving you the strength and agility of someone--something--inhuman sends signals to your brain that you are stronger, faster, lighter, and smarter than you ever were before. For some, adrenaline causes them to lift fallen coconut trees off of their children. For others, it sends them into a burning hut to rescue an elder. For Moana, it gave her the sailing skills of a three thousand year old Demigod, and the bravery of a hero.

But the adrenaline crash is when things get...weird.

Some people sleep for days after, some of them develop post-traumatic stress that coincides with heart problems or muscle weakness. Some fall into the arms of a loved one and cry for hours, not understanding where the tears keep coming from. Moana was yet again an outlier.

"You could come with me? My island is gonna need a master wayfinder."

"They already have one."

Moana leapt into the arms she'd fantasized being trapped in for weeks now. Moana loved hugs, and Maui just _looked_ like he gave good hugs. She was happy to know she was right. Between the smell of his light musk, and the new flowers and fruits that permeated the air around them as Te Fiti blossomed to life, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. He lifted her off the sand and she squealed, giggling as he spin her around.

He set her down, and her expression must have petrayed her because Maui made a face. "Don't be like that. Chin up, princess! I'll see you out there!" He gestured behind him, waving his arm across the great sea like a true showman. She smiled sadly, crossing one ankle behind the other, clasping her elbow behind her back.

"I know but...is this really our good-bye? I was hoping..."

"For what? A good-bye kiss?"

Moana bit her bottom lip and looked shyly up at Maui through her lashes. He dropped his hook and put his palms up. "Oh no no no. You're what, eight--?"

"Sixteen." Moana chided.

"And even if I weren't as old as dirt and destined to look young and sexy for the rest of creation, my body looks at least, what, like 30? Not cool. Even for me. And I ripped the heart out of the Goddess of Creation."

Moana pouted, a blush rising to her cheeks as his rejectionpoured over her like cold rain. "So...you never found me..."

She blinked, choking on the end of her sentence, as if it caused her pain to say it out loud.

"Attractive? Are you asking if I am attracted to you?"

Moana nodded sheepishly. After all, she was still a sixteen year old girl. Rejection from your first love is debilitating.

"Moana, no. I mean yes. I mean, UGH, it isn't right. You are sixteen years old. You are still a child!"

"My father wants me to be married this year. And my betrothed, lest I choose my own suitor, is a 32-year old friend of my father's. It isn't so uncommon, Maui. I will be expected to have a child by him in no less than two years after our marriage. I'll be an eighteen year old mother with a 34-year old child. How could that _not_ be worse than a Demigod finding a teenaged girl sexually alluring."

She did it again. Speaking with a wisdom well beyond her years. At sixteen, girls should be dancing, climbing trees, sneaking out to kiss boys. _Boys their own age._ Then again. She had just delivered a Demigod across the ocean on a three month voyage, defeated a lava monster, and saved the world. She had a right to be a little grown-up.

Maui sighed, wiping his hand down his face in frustration. "Yes. You are a beautiful girl. Your hair isn't as well taken care of as mine, but it's nice." He smirked, but ckeared his throat awkwardly. "It's soft, and warm. Like your skin. Which is the color of a shaved coconut, but somehow smells ten times better. And your eyes are like wet sand, that sparkles like the night sky. How any man on earth could deny your beauty, I could never in another three thousand years come to find out. But Moana, I have been arguing with myself for weeks now, convincing myself to see you as a child. It isn't fair that you're going to face me, here, with pollen and bees and birds and sex in the air, on the island of friggin' procreation, and ask me if I find you attractive. I might be magic, but I am only a man."

Moana blinked at his long, drawn-out admission. Her cheeks continuing to burn pink as he stared down at her, eyes as dark as coal, and as hard as rock. Though Maui's stance should have been intimidating, it did nothing but turn Moana's knees weak. She his it well, smiling slyly and raising an eyebrow, bringing her arms to cross beneath her breasts. Holding them up.

"Life's not fair, is it? I got my answer. Don't know why you're getting all choked up about it." She stepped onto the boat Te Fiti had created for her and pulled the sheet, testing the ropes. "I'll be going, then. Care to give me a push?" Maui grunted, picking her up by her head and putting her back down on the sand.

"Why did you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"Moana." He loomed over her, his back to the sun, shadowing her. His arm was reated on the boat, blocking her from boarding. She looked directly into his eyes defiantly, standing firm.

Her resolve began to shake when he brought his other hand to cover her hip. It was a small gesture, one that could even be innocent in other circumstances. But the glint in his eyes and the power in his grip had her knees nearly buckling, heat rushing to the pool between her thighs. His nostrils flared and he looked down, smirking.

"Am I turning you on, Moana?"

She couldn't answer. Suddenly her tongue was too thick for her mouth, which didn't matter much as she had forgotten how to speak anyway. Her nipples were hard pebbles beneath her top, and as if Maui had heard them, his eyes roved downward to meet them.

"I'll venture to say yes. Yes I am. Well know what, Princess? You're turning me on too. The smell between your legs is phenomenal and a thousand years is a _looong_ time...with no one but your hand for company." He reached down and palmed himself through the leaves that made up his lavalava. Moana glanced down curiously, and was met with a rather large, thick cock pointing directly at her. The hole at the tip covered by a drop of fluid.

"Suddenly shy, little girl? A minute ago you were all bark."

Moana swallowed a rather large lump in her throat, stamping her foot in the sand to ground herself. "Make love to me, Demigod."

Maui could not cover up his surprise fast enough. His face flashed with surprise, humor, arousal, and back to this hard, domineering mask that had rivers running down Moana's inner thighs. She clamped her legs together, desperate for friction. "If...if you want to."

"Did you not mention you were promised to another man, Moana?" He cooed, bending down to whisper directly into her ear, as if they would be overheard. "Naughty, naughty girl." Moana keened, closing her eyes against the wave of arousal that washed through her small body, sending heat to her aching core.

"I am only promised to him if I do not find my own suitor." She corrected him proudly, amazed at herself for not stammering or losing her train of thought as Maui teased the side of her breast with his thumb. He smirked,an animalistic gleam in his eye.

"And you wish that suitor to be me?"

Moana was aghast. She hadn't really thought about that. Of course she was atteracted to Maui, but he was...come on he was _Maui_! Her life with Maui and her life on her island were two separate entities--

"Is that why you invited me to go home with you? You want me to put my seed in here?" He laid a palm flat against her belly. "Want me to make you full with my child?"

Moana mewled, her eyes fluttering at Maui's dirty, yet longing words. There was something so forbidden, so desirable, so _sexy_ about Maui's questions now that she had no idea how she was still standing on her own two feet.

She realized that that had been the thoughts behind her blurted words moments ago. _Come to Montenui. Be my groom. Make me a mother. Don't let me marry a man who will never let me sail again._ Maui leaned down and helped himself to a fiery, passionate kiss, eliciting a moan from Moana's throat that sounded like she was in pain. She fell back as Maui pressed against her, a hand on the small of her back, steadying her. She gave herself to Maui completely, letting go.

He hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as best as she could. His hands supported her beneath her ass, grinding her against his stomach, licking into her mouth and biting her lips hungrily.

"You're only a child," he growled, biting a mark into the crook of her neck, making her see stars.

"Make me a woman," she whined pleadingly as he lowered her back to the sand, ripping away her skirt. She felt the breeze blow through her short curls, a cool, dry sensation contradicting the hot wetness only two inches lower.

Her eyes widened as she felt something large and hot breach her entrance. Maui returned his mouth to hers, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other was first-knuckle-deep into her aching cunt. It was only one finger, but it felt like a fist.

"Mmmph, you're tight." Maui rumbled, his voice crawling over her skin. She nodded, unsure what to say. "I'm not going to fuck you, Moana."

Moana sat up on her elbows, rebuttle fast on her lips, but before she could say a word, Maui slipped his finger completely inside her, causing her to fall back.

"I meant today. Let's talk about that proposal when we're done here, yeah?" He chuckled darkly and twisted his hand inside of her, crooking his finger upwards, sending electricity coarsing through her bones.

"Let me get a sample of my future wife," he purred, leaning down and burying his face between her thighs. He licked a stripe right up the center of her sex, avoiding her clit, and Moana thought she was going to pass out from pleasure. Her hands were buried in the sand, seeking solid ground to keep her from floating away.

Maui's tongue worked magic on her that had to have come from his hook. There was no way a simple human tongue could make her feel this way. She was on fire, and in the distance she could hear screaming, above her, around her, as if it came from the sky above.

She realized eventually the screaming was her.


	2. 2

Maui's mouth was a godsend. His tongue expertly probed her entrance, pulling her juices into his mouth as he audibly swallowed them. His lips wrapped around her clit, kissing and sucking it gently, making Moana twist around in the sand. He laid one of his large hands on her lower stomach, forcing her still, and inserted a finger inside of her again, fucking her with his finger so slowly and perfectly it brought tears to Moana's eyes with how amazing it made her feel.

Her entire body was on fire, with flames licking at her belly and cinders burning between Maui's mouth and her cunt. She knew she was soaking wet, she could hear the liquids moving around Maui's mouth. She felt like she was half human, half ocean. She felt more like a woman in this moment than she had when she returned Te Fiti's heart moments ago.

Her orgasm came hard, and fast. One moment she felt the residual build of climax, and the next moment she was scaring nearby birds into flight, screaming and sobbing as she came so hard it hurt her stomach. But it didn'r stop. Maui continued to kiss and lick and fuck her pussy and she continued to be wrapped up in bliss until finally, her body exhausted from the exertion, she began to quake and spasm in aftershocks. Maui sat back on his heels, a smile that told Moana he was pleased with himself.

"Feel good, Princess?"

Moana couldn't answer. She only groaned. Maui chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His erection was at full-staff, eaking and throbbing, pointing right at Moana as if it were commanding her to come closer.

She sat up, her eyes locked onto the wet tip, inching closer as she moved to sit on her knees. Maui watched her curiously.

She wrapped a delicate, unsure hand midway down his shaft, blushing at the realization that her fingers could not touch her thumb. She licked the fluid off of his cockhead and he growled, bringing a hand to rest at the back of her head.

"Don't take more than you can handle, little girl." He purred, smirking. Moana took his warning as a challenge, stretching her jaw the way she does before eating an abormally large avocado, and dove.

She was able to reach her hand at least, Maui's cock bulging at her throat. Her mouth exploded with drool as the taste of his musk met her palat, causing her to moan just as Maui did. She slid her mouth back and forth, up and down the bit of length she was able to swallow, realizing that this whole thing seemed rather natural. She didn't understand why girls her age were so nervous about sex. This was easy.

She noved her hand and experimentally slid her mouth farther, causing her to gag. "You okay down there?" Maui asked her, his voice breathy and strained. She glances up at him through her eyelashes and saw him watching her, eyes half-closed and dark as obsidian. Moana brought her hand back to his cock, working her fist with her mouth, back and forth, causing his dick to leak faster and more steady.

"Moana I'm...I'm gonna..." He choked, pulling her by her hair, making her mouth leave him with a wet ' _pop_ '. She hadn't time to get out of the way before thich ropes of cum blasted from Maui and splashed onto her chest, getting into her hair and on her chin. She stuck her tongue out, curious, wanting to taste some for herself.

Maui looked down at her and groaned, "You're gonna kill me," before picking her up and kissing her, carrying them both into the ocean to clean up.

Once they were clear of all body fluids, and Maui had caused Moana to come twice more, they boarded Te Fiti's canoe. Together.


End file.
